


Time Well Spent

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Biting, Bottom!Noctis (power switch), Bruises, Car Sex, Cars, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dominance, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Marks, Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Ignoct Week, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Submission, Switching, top!Ignis, top!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Cleaning out the Regalia takes a turn when Noctis decides he's had enough of chores for the day. Ignis does his best to make it work to his advantage.





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> for Day 3 of NSFW [IgNoct Week](https://ignoctweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr! I wanted to jump in since I glanced at the prompts and suddenly had an idea. Prompts were "Biting/Marking" [or "Body Worship/Praise Kink"] and the color recommendation "Metals." When I thought "metals" my mind immediately went to the Regalia, and it took off from there...

Perhaps it was a bad idea to ask Noctis to help him clean out the Regalia. But it was better for Ignis to pose the question at mid-evening rather than the morning, when all of them were more concerned with finding food and fully waking up than the various cans and packagings that scattered along the floor and in the back seat’s pockets. The glove box was another problem in itself, and it was getting to the point that Ignis, as usual chauffeur, started to become annoyed.

The annoyance only transferred over to Noctis, who’d grumbled incessantly as he picked up the leftover cans of soda and Ebony, some food wrappers, and one rather questionable looking box that was probably take-out from the Crow’s Nest, or it had been, before it morphed into something that more resembled a science experiment. Noctis made a face as he did his best not to toss it as far away from them as possible. He left it in the pile on the ground outside of the Regalia along with the other miscellaneous trash and turned his attentions back to the inside of the car after something had caught his eye.

“Hey, Specs, can you get that roll of trash bags from under the seat? I can’t reach. It’d be easier to get all this crap together that way. Make things go a little faster. I wanna go fishing...”

“Of course,” Ignis muttered, both in reference to the comment made about fishing as well as an acknowledgement of Noctis’ request. He reached down for the roll of trash bags and it was then that Noctis decided that he had enough cleaning for one day.

The Tactician felt a sudden weight bearing down on his back and a confused noise left him; when he turned his head to see what it was (half tempted to summon his daggers out of habit), a gloved hand closed around his hair and yanked his head back.

“You know,” the Prince’s voice breathed into Ignis’ ear, unintentional shivers tingling at the sensation against his skin, “I’m really tired of cleaning. Let’s do something else.”

“And add to the mess we have to clean? I think not,” Ignis responded, voice wavering as he struggled to find a way to right his body without pushing Noctis against the roof of the car. There was hardly any room, of course, a fact which Noctis seemed to be very aware of and easily took advantage of it.

“We’re already cleaning, c’mon, what’s a little five minute break?” Noctis asked, closing the slight distance between them to trail gentle bites from Ignis’ ear to his neck and chuckling at each tremble he felt in response. He had Ignis exactly where he wanted him, and he had the upper hand without even trying. Would that mean it would be too easy to keep messing with Ignis? To Noctis it was fun either way.

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?”

“Serious as a Prince with certain...  _ needs _ ,” Noctis responded cheekily, making it very clear to Ignis exactly what he meant by grinding his hips against Ignis’ perfectly positioned ass.

“I’ll make a deal with you, then,” tried Ignis, hoping to regain some sort of control over the situation. Though difficult, he attempted to speak through Noctis’ very attentive bites at an all-too-sensitive patch of skin, “If you can keep the car in the same condition as it is now, I’ll allow your self-indulgence.”

“What’s this about ‘allowing’? I thought it was your idea to clean the car. This is what you really wanted, though, isn’t it? Leaving all your cans of Ebony in here on purpose just to get us alone together. A good Tactician shouldn’t have such see-through plans, should he?”

“Are you putting words in my mouth, Noct?” Ignis asked, cheekiness of his own slipping into his voice.

Noctis gave another, more playful, tug at Ignis’ hair. Ignis had just enough time to swallow the moan that threatened to escape, struggling quite visibly now to maintain his composure.

“No, but I could be putting something else in your mouth.”

“You’re unbearable.”

“Then turn over, and you’ll be more comfortable?”

With a little bit of awkward teamwork, the two shuffled around so that Ignis was sitting normally in the seat, with the passenger’s in front of them pushed forward to allow for more room, Noctis in his lap.

“That’s much better,” Ignis said with a satisfied sigh, feeling his back thanking him already for saving the extra strain. “For you as well?”

“Mhm. Now, where were we?”

“You were suggesting putting something in my mouth. Dare I ask what?”

Noctis leaned in close and Ignis pulled him even closer; his hands wrapping easily around his Prince’s slender waist to hold him steady. “Mm, I dunno. There’s plenty of things. My tongue… my fingers, my cock? That would be rushing, though, wouldn’t it.”

“I wasn’t aware you were capable of that kind of patience,” Ignis chuckled, his palms wandering experimentally across Noctis’ jacket, tracing every seam he could find and noting the way Noctis made subtle movements against his hand in response. Eventually Ignis’ palms slipped their way beneath the fabric, to slide it off the Prince’s shoulders. He left Noctis to decide whether or not to fully shed the jacket (which he did), but as he did, Ignis took his opening.

Noctis’ preoccupied hands, behind his back and tangled in black fabric, left Ignis exactly what he needed. He shifted so Noctis was now pressed against the folded passenger’s seat and against his trapped arms, and since he was left mostly immobile, Ignis leaned in, slowly inching Noctis’ shirt up and tracing his path with small kisses that quickly turned to bites. He loved watching Noctis squirm, in a way, and because he didn’t usually have such an opportunity he found himself savoring it.

“Hey,” Noctis whispered, unable to manage a steadier volume as Ignis set his tongue to work. Little red marks slowly began to scatter their way across Noctis’ chest as time passed until the Prince was squirming at the contact and Ignis just continued holding him down as he worked.

“Hm?”

“Knock it off,” Noctis muttered harshly, though somewhere in his words a bit of weakness leached out. “You’re leaving too many… marks on me.”

“But you’re enjoying it,” Ignis offered, raising his head enough to glance at Noctis, enjoying the surprisingly flustered look of ignorance on his face. “...You are enjoying it, aren’t you? Given the way you’re squirming I’d say so.”

A slightly irritated grumble was all Ignis earned in answer so the Tactician returned to his methods, although this time, as his mouth sought out each sensitive place along Noctis’ chest, his other hand snuck downward and found a not-so-surprising affirmative of his plan’s success.

“Ah, you are enjoying it. Good. Remember our deal…?”

“Y-yeah, what of it?”

“Don’t make a mess, Noct,” Ignis chided with a smirk, easily slipping Noctis’ pants loose at the fastener. He faltered a moment, glancing to the Prince in his usual  _ May I? _ look, and Noctis only nodded in response. “Good.”

The moment Ignis’ hand made contact with the hot, seemingly burning flesh of Noctis’ member, the two of them both let out quiet gasps. They knew now that they’d reached a point of danger. Ignis realized their time together without cause for suspicion would be dwindling soon, and the others might come to look for them… but they couldn’t allow that to happen in the middle of something passionate. But perhaps, to some degree, he enjoyed the danger.

Noctis struggled to free his arms from his makeshift bonds in the jacket. After a second he’d managed to slip one arm loose to grab Ignis by a handful of his hair and push him close so their lips could meet, mouths parted just enough as their tongues twined freely, hot and wet, exploring each other as best they could. Ignis wasn’t sure exactly at this point, who was in control, but he had more important things on his mind. Slowly peeling the Prince’s hand from his hair took a bit of a momentary struggle, but he gave the hand in his a quick squeeze, briefly outside their scenario, as a sign of understanding and of comfort.

“Noct,” Ignis whispered when they paused for enough time to take a breath. Noctis stole the rest of his breath back with another kiss, hips pushing up in time with Ignis’ paced touches. He knew exactly where to linger, and for how long, until Noctis writhed uncomfortably against the seat. “Tell me, what you want. Tell me how badly you want it…”

Through a moan, Noctis answered in a rare show of submission, “I… I want to cum. Please. Please make me cum.”

Only in situations that he felt extremely comfortable in, did Noctis ever show even a hint of a submissive side. Ignis knew how vulnerable that being put in such a position made him feel, and how much he ordinarily disliked it—but the fact that Noctis trusted Ignis enough to take care of him through it pleased the Tactician greatly.

“What was that?” Ignis asked even though he knew the answer. He watched Noctis’ expression for any changes even though the Prince was long gone, lost in his own mind, eyes closed and head tilted to the side. As the seconds passed, Ignis’ motions did as well, the gentle brushes and exploratory touches turning to a more determined grasp, enough pressure to bring a pleasant friction along with the increased pace.

“ _ Ignis, please. _ ”

There wasn’t much else that could leave Noctis’ lips aside from shivered groans and near-silent pleas at this point. Ignis allowed himself a moment, while his hand kept its pace, to let his other drop down to alleviate some of the pressure of his own that had been otherwise unattended to. Perhaps adding to the fun would be just enough to satisfy his Prince. A little adventurousness never hurt anyone, too badly.

Even if it was rather self-indulgent of Ignis to do so, he let a few restrained noises slip past his usually well-censored mouth. Noctis briefly snapped out of his trance enough at the surprising sound of his partner moaning, realized what Ignis was up to, and then laid his head back against the seat, chuckling between breaths.

“Guess who’s the impatient one now?” Noctis asked, and Ignis simply let out a pleasured noise in response.

“How could I not, when you’re so beautiful beneath me like this? You’re teasing me far more than you think.” Even as he spoke, Ignis’ mind this time felt easily capable of handling his multitasking and made what looked like easy work of the moment, though he paid more attention to Noctis than himself. That much hadn’t changed.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes,” Ignis said, more of a shudder forming in his words than he’d expected. For him, honestly, the most difficult part of the moment was reminding himself that it would be alright to let go every once in a while.

After another moment, Noctis’ squirming suddenly intensified, his hips pushing wildly against Ignis’ touch, grasping at any friction he could gain. Ignis let his hands keep up in rhythmic time, never once letting go even as Noctis came without warning—his seed spilling against not only his but Ignis’ shirt as well. Noctis shouted Ignis’ name in the loudest he’d been and that was enough to strike the Tactician completely off guard, his own orgasm fully surprising him and leaving him breathless.

When the moment passed and left the two to catch their breath peacefully in the aftermath, Ignis realized his own mess of fluids had started seeping into the fabric of his trousers and threatened to drip down against the leather seats. Yet he was far too exhausted to move and simply laid panting in the slight amount of room he had on the seat as he laid next to Noctis, who seemed to drift on the edge of falling asleep in a mix of overexertion and pleasure.

“I’ll clean up in a moment,” Ignis muttered to himself, reaching for the stash of napkins they kept in the door, but shrugged when his arm failed to obey as if it had fallen asleep already. He knew the rest of him would follow if he let it, but, the whole evening seemed devoted to indulgence, so, perhaps a little bit more wouldn’t be but so bad.

“The rest of the car… can wait. I suppose I’m at fault for this one, but I take full responsibility. Gladly, Noct,” whispered Ignis, finding just enough energy to kiss Noctis’ shoulder. He glanced at the flecks of red peeking out from under the Prince’s shirt and even found himself smiling, guiltily, but in satisfaction as he succumbed to the urge to drift off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [haha see what I did with my title I'm sorry I love making puns and I had to let this one slip in there LOL]
> 
> Usually I see Noctis as super topish, but I feel like every once in a while he lets Ignis take over, and Ignis really enjoys it. I hope I did okay with this! Given the limited time I had I thought it would be fun to challenge myself so this is the result of a very quick self-timed challenge.
> 
> If you'd ever like to chat fandom things, or ships, or writing or anything, come say hi on my tumblr [hibiren](http://hibiren.tumblr.com/) and say you came from archive! I want to meet more people in fandom and try to be more interactive. I'm still not used to being in a fandom this active and I'm really enjoying it!


End file.
